Random Fangirling 101
by Minion and Megamind
Summary: Journey into the Yu Yu Hakusho universe as two writers, Megamind and Minion, struggle to save their beloved idols from the irrational and tyrannical regin of Fangirls. -By Minion


Ello everyone! Please take this piece of as a form of amusement and a vauluable lesson. Also I do not in any way, shape, or form own Yu Yu Hauksho, although I own the plot and personal chacters ^-^

* * *

><p>"Random fangirling 101"<p>

The board read.

* * *

><p>Where: In park<p>

When: Mid morning

My heart pounded with anticipation but I willed myself to calm down, Megamind didn't fare much better. Already her face was flushed and her long, golden hair slightly mused from flailing.

"KYAAA, Minion I can't wait!" she squealed to me and rocked herself in an attempt to hold in her enthusiasm.

"Just let me set the conditions so you don't get killed," I shot back although I was just as excited.

"I don't care as long as I get to see-"

Quickly I put my hand over her mouth and gave her a pointed look. She blushed more (from embarrassment I would think) then silenced herself aside from the occasional wiggle.

Taking a deep breath I motioned for her to wait behind the bushes (with _him_ safely out of her sight) and walked up to a group of conversing teenagers. There were four altogether and each seemed to stand out against the rest of the park.

The tallest of the group spoke a barking voice that irked me despite the distance between us. His tall, carrot hair moved as he made strange signs with his arms to express something to the rest of the group. The one who laughed in response was shorter than the first and held himself highly. His hair was oiled back except for a few small hairs which rebelliously fell on his tanned skin. I knew both their names and frankly I could care less.

In fact, I didn't care at all compared to the other two who followed. Behind the laughing pair, came the second tallest of the group. He stood leisurely, looking around at the nearby trees as if silently communicating with them yet kept an ear out for the others. This was Kurama...He was the only one that mattered to me. My heart rate spiked although I willed my burning cheeks to cool. It wasn't my fault the wind sensually played with his long, vibrant, red hair as the sun shone down reflecting light off of his deep, jade like eyes—enough of that, I had a mission.

The last one in the group, seemingly apart from the others, was the shortest (although I knew better than to voice that thought) of the group and perhaps held the greatest temper. His entire body radiated with anger or perhaps that was my instincts telling me to leave him the hell alone. His gravity defying hair was about as dark as the rest of this clothing, er, cloak I suppose, since he only wore pants underneath. This angry, fire deamon was Hiei.

Once I was sure I wasn't as red as Kurama's hair, I stepped forward and caught their attention. Almost comically they all paused to look at me, well except Hiei who gave me one glance then made a small noise and glared at the ground.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you all so soon after your mission but Koenma sent us to warn you."

"Pacifier breath? What's he up to? I don't work for that sucker any more," the third tallest, Yuskue, said defiantly.

"Yeah and who are you?" Kuwabara asked obnoxiously.

"I am Minion and my partner Megamind...is uh slightly busy but I needed to make a few reassurances before she comes along."

"Hey, are you deaf? I said I don't take orders from Koenma anymore."

"These aren't orders, it's a precaution against what might be an apocalypse."

"ANOTHER ONE?" Kuwabara asked loudly and I found myself exhaling sharply.

"Yes, another one."

Kurama spoke, "Before you mentioned a type of reassurance if your partner were to arrive."

I nodded then looked at Hiei bracing myself for the inevitable death glare, "I need your word not to harm or kill my partner no matter what she does."

He scoffed, "And why should I?"

Wary to stare into his red eyes but knowing I had to assure Megamind's safety, I continued, "If you don't, I have no way to fully prepare you for what's coming. Not to mention I have a reward that might interest you."

He glared and I shrunk slightly against the hateful display of emotion, "And if I don't care?"

I giggled and his glare deepened. I paused to think on it before I burst out laughing.

"Silence you fool before _I_ kill you."

I quickly sobered up, "I can promise you, you will care."

"Hn."

I turned to Kurama, "Please, I need him to agree."

Kurama set his calculating gaze on me and I struggled to not loose my composure, "How are we to know that your partner won't attempt to harm any of us?"

Yuskue rudely butted in, "Hey, I don't' know what the hell is going on but I want to and if it means shortie has to agree to not kill or maim someone for a day, I say just do it."

Hiei bitterly glared at me, "If I regret this you will be the one to die."

I nervously chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," I turned to the right and raised my voice, "Hey Megamind, you can come out."

For a second her head appeared over the bush and then her blue eyes zeroed in on Hiei. Fearfully I took a few steps back when she squealed loudly, flushed, then ran at him. Although Hiei was the fastest creature in his realm, the power of raw fangirling overpowered any chance he had of escape. When the large dust clouds settled I saw Megamind tightly latched onto Hiei who looked repulsed and dare I say scared?

"What is this thing?"

I laughed at everyone's reaction. Yuskue and Kuwabara had their arms pulled in front of them in fear and stood on one leg as they looked at the onslaught that Hiei endured. Kurama on the other hand had momentary lapse of control and seemed mortified but quickly recovered.

To spare them all I replied, "Megamind, my partner and full time Hiei Fangirl."

"Uh, what's a fangirl and why does Hiei have one?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

I turned back and explained, "I guess it would help if I started from the beginning."

"Get this thing off me!" Hiei said harshly as Megamind squealed and held on tightly as she rocked and jumped while holding his arms down around him in a tight one-sided hug.

I shook my head, "She's harmless."

Yuskue recovered his cool, "You call that harmless?"

I nodded, "Anyway we come from a separate reality in which your lives have been documented as a popular television show-"

I was rudely cut off by Yuskue, "What? You mean to tell me that everything we've ever done has been on PUBLIC TELEVISION?"

I shook my head, "Well it started when you died, the first time I mean, and ends at the end of the Maki Tournament."

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"With all of your adventures, including a run in with the Gatekeeper during that Chapter Black scandal, you want me to believe you've never heard of alternate dimensions?"

Suddenly Megamind's squealing rose to a high level as she tightened her grip and yelled, "KYYYAAAAAA!"

I looked to Hiei, "If you were whispering threats to her you only made things worse."

He looked shocked then recovered, "Hn..."

"OH MY GOD!" Megamind screamed and burrowed her face in his cloak.

Kurama spoke, "You were explaining the situation as well as what a fangirl was?"

I nodded and tried to downplay the slight blush that spread across my cheeks, "Well in this other reality we have thing called fanfiction which is basically when a fan of some show, book, or movie writes a story with the characters or adds another one. For this we have hardcore fans commonly known as fangirls. In your case we have a large website devoted to fangirls who write fanfiction about you all and others that you've met within the past few years."

"This seems harmless enough, where lies the danger?" Kurama asked.

My breathing hitched but I didn't let out a squeal, "Well the power of fangirling-"

"Fangirling?" Yuskue asked sarcastically.

I nodded and gestured to Megamind, "Yep a mania state filled with squealing, blushing, rocking, wiggling, flailing, metaphorical nose-bleeding, adoration of irrational pairings between siblings or friends, a hardcore love for yaoi, and occasional glompage of a realistic cosplayer or in Megamind's case (which almost never happens) meeting the actual object of affection."

I took a deep breath when I ended.

"Whoa, so if fangirls just freak out what's the issue?"

I gave him a hard look, "You haven't read the horrible fanfiction, chalk full of out of character 'main characters' and Mary Sues, otherwise known as scarily perfect, flawless, and annoying personal creations that writers put in their stories to have some irrational, fluffy, relationship with the 'main character'," I shuddered.

"And you have?" Kurama asked.

I nodded and blushed unable to stop it, "I uh, I'm a fangirl too. Although both Megamind and I write realistic fanfiction with suitable pairings or events."

"So it's a bunch of romantic novel garbage, what's the big deal?" Yuskue asked annoyingly.

I nodded toward Megamind who was flushed to her ears and down her neck; she had the look of pure happiness on her face, "That's a hardcore fangirl within reasonable measures, the other fangirls are, "I gagged slightly, "well they're unreasonable but we've been notified that they're trying to bring their fanfiction to life."

Hiei spoke up, "If it's on their realm why should we care?"

Megamind eeped and let out another lengthy 'kya'.

I looked at them all, "Because they're crossing realities to raise their fanfiction here."

Kurama looked perplexed, "How are we to prevent that from coming about?"

My heart stuttered and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my composure for much longer.

"M-Megamind, it's uh your turn."

She was unresponsive.

"Megamind, unlatch." I said pointedly.

She shook her head, "Never!"

I neared her and her eyes snapped open widely as she all but growled, "Don't you dare, Minion."

"Minion...? Megamind...? What's with the weird names? " Kuwabara asked.

I nodded, "They're originally our pen-names, yet we were instructed to use them on our mission."

"From what I've gathered your partner and yourself have come to warn us of this possibly catastrophic event. Megamind, evidently has a strong bout of fangirling around Hiei; however, I was wondering...who is it that you fangirl over?"

I felt chills go down my spine and I turned to the group backing away slightly, "That's not important, so um Megamind anytime now."

Megamind hummed appreciatively as she rubbed her face against Hiei's shoulder. Although I felt the radiating hate Megamind appeared immune.

"I bet it's me!" Kuwabara said jumping out dramatically, "I know I'm a killer with all the ladies. Although my heart only beats for-"

I laughed, "Hardly."

He froze then deflated and sulked, "But the power of my love-"

I cringed, "Oh gosh, just stop there. All your idiotic talk about love and justice makes me nauseous!"

Yuskue laughed and stretched his arms over his head showing off his muscles, "Yea I can agree, that oaf talks a lotta smack but sorry kid I already have a woman in my life—"

"Yeah right Yurimeshi, we all know you don't have to balls to ask out Keiko—"

"Shut up-"

A sudden brawl broke out and I could practically feel the cartoon sweat drop falling. I exhaled and then turned my attention back to Megamind, "It's your turn, I wasn't briefed on this."

"Uh huh, in a minute Minion..."

Apparently the fight had ended sooner than I thought because I heard the nails on a chalkboard voice of Kuwabara, "I bet it's Kurama! He's the pretty boy!"

I blanched in shock then turned back to Megamind, "Hey minute's up, start talking!"

Yuskue walked up and put an arm around my shoulder which I tensed at, "Ah come on you can admit that you're in love with fox boy."

Glaring I threatened, "I will stab you."

He backed off laughing nervously and I exhaled tiredly.

Kurama stepped forward and I felt my heart stop then pound, "Is it in fact me?"

I swallowed and found myself lost within his deep eyes—no cut it out, "It's not really important to know, _MEGAMIND_," I said louder in her direction, "should be speaking, _any minute now!"_

She sighed happily and I bit my lip in frustration suddenly I felt a warm hand caress down my cheek and tuck under my chin just brushing against my racing pulse. With wide eyes I stared into Kurama's jade eyes as his thumb softly brushed my lower lip. I knew I was blushing but felt unable to look away he leaned in and I felt my breath hitch. Gently he pulled on my lower lip with his teeth then began to suck sensually. He moved back a few steps and I took in my flushed, shocked appearance.

"WHAT?" Yuskue and Kuwabara exclaimed yet suddenly Yoko's form flickered over Kurama's as he brought up his thumb and licked off some remaining blood from my once bleeding lip, "You shouldn't bite at your lip: it'll bleed."

My paralyzed state wore off and I abandoned all self control and sped at the unsuspecting Kitsune. I tightly wove my way into his arms so I my face was burrowed against his mostly bare chest (thanks to the revealing white tunic he wore) while his arms hovered awkwardly in the air. I squealed and tightened my grip moving around much like Megamind had at first. I couldn't believe it I was hugging Yoko! He licked up my blood!

"KKYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" I all but screamed.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked in an appalled way.

Megamind giggled as she had somewhat recovered from her fangirl daze, "I guess Minion's happy after all."

"WHAT THE HELL KURAMA?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yoko seemed uncomfortable then suddenly flickered back to his shorter and (sadly) more clothed version: Shuichi. I refused to let go even though I felt the strain of confusion in his voice, "I'm not sure...I was only asking a question-"

"Didn't look like you were talking!" Yuskue shouted.

I felt Kurama shift as he talked in Yuskue's direction, "As I said I was only asking a question when I found I couldn't control my actions," I felt him look down at me and squealed once more, "And then I came to like _this_."

Megamind spoke up somewhere and while I listened I was too overwhelmed to do anything else.

"It must be taking affect already. As Minion said earlier, many fangirls make the main characters act out of character which includes being unusually seductive-"

I cut her off, "Nu uh, Kurama's always seductive because he's KURAMA! EEEEEEEE!"

My flailing continued although I kept my arms securely around his midsection. I felt elated as I buried my nose into his thick hair and smelt the rose he always kept on him.

"As I was saying, acting overly flirtatious or showing unexplainable interest in a character, usually a Mary Sue, that the fangirl creates."

"Ugh, if that's what a small burst of fanfiction does, then I don't like it!" Kuwabara said.

"Umm how do we get her off of him? Or you off of Hiei," Yuskue asked.

"About time..." Hiei grumbled while Megamind momentarily squealed before composing herself...slightly.

"Well right now we won't get off, this is a fangirl's dream come true!"

I nodded and sighed happily.

"Well what about the unrealistic compulsions?" asked Kurama and I sighed as I felt his chest vibrate with the soft yet slightly low voice.

Megamind answered that, "That will continue and grow worse unless we stop them from crossing over."

Suddenly a force propelled me back and I let out a long whine and looked sadly at the now alone—what was going on? Megamind too was forcible removed and on the ground next to me. In front of us—Ahh the horror!

Hiei pulled Kurama's shirt so he was bent over as he darkly said, "Damn you, fox!"

Without another word he pulled Kurama into a bruising kiss and wound his right hand, the black ink glinting off of his muscled arm, into Kurama's red tresses. When did Hiei strip? Megamind and I cried out in protest but they were beyond our reach as an invisible force field separated us.

Hiei tackled Kurama to the ground where Kurama rested on his elbows his fine hair falling over his shoulder seductively while his lower lip trembled, "H-Hiei, what are you doing?"

"You should know, you sexy Kitsune, I've seen they way you look at me with those big, green eyes."

I grabbed Megamind in terror, "What do we do?"

She looked disparagingly at the pair and said, "What can we do?"

We both watched horror struck as they continued.

"I-I think I love you, Kurama. I can't get you out of my head...I want you to be my mate."

"Really Hiei?" Kurama leaned forward and bit Hiei's ear, "Because I've wanted you too, take me!"

Hiei growled and pushed Kurama back on the grassy area before undoing his sash. I watched through my hands as Hiei pulled back Kurama's shirt and began to kiss along his tanned chest. Kurama arched his back moaning in pleasure while we grabbed the grass and whimpered as Hiei chuckled against his throat.

Megamind was almost in tears, "Make it stop!"

Suddenly the force surrounding the pair was gone. Kurama lowered his arched back, released his hold on the grass, and stared widely at Hiei who had blushed and seemed shocked. Both then flushed as they instantly separated. Kurama began to retie his sash after closing up his shirt while Hiei coughed and refused to meet the other one's eyes.

Yuskue was on the ground pressing his hands into his eyes tightly calling out, "The pain! MY EYES!"

Kuwabara was speechless just stared blankly at them then exploded, "What was that?"

"It's the compulsions you fool, do you think I wanted to tackle my fri—Kurama into the ground?"

"I-I don't kn-"

Kurama cut off Kuwabara sharply, "It was beyond our control.." he then glared at the ground and turned his fury to us who were holding onto each other from the terror, "Why did _that_ happen and why was I the uke?"

I was so mesmerized by his fury Megamind answered, "Like we said a lot of fanfiction is unrealistic. They pair up you and Hiei a lot for some reason...And well—"

I cut her off while blushing madly and rocking back and forth, "I always thought you'd be the seme Kurama!You can dominate me!"

"Who are these fangirls? I'll kill them all," Hiei whispered darkly while Megamind leaned against me sighing in a heartfelt way.

"The power of fangirldom far succeeds any power you all could create. Why do you think Megamind was not only able to tackle you but also hold on?" I said slightly recovered but still blushing madly.

Yuskue had recovered enough to ask in a pained voice, "How many of the stories are like this?"

"Hundreds...and worse is when they add their own characters in fact—"

Suddenly the force was back. Yet this time the park seemed to morph until it appeared to be an island. Hiei was standing on the deck of a large ship wearing a black pirates jacket with silver fastenings and a black pirate hat with a blood red feather.

"Ah, what's happened to you?" Yuskue asked and Hiei replied in a cheerful voice.

"Hi, my name's Hiei and I'm a fearsome pirate! I've been sailing the seas of the three worlds but now I'm feeling lonely..."

"What the hell?" I asked and looked toward Megamind, "Do you remember a pirate fanfiction?"

She stared at Hiei in horror, "Yes...there was also a-"

"Look, a mermaid!" Hiei exclaimed and opened his Jagan eye for a closer look. Sure enough on a mysteriously convenient rock lied a mermaid with rich orange hair and shells. Her long purple tail splashed water against the boat playfully.

"Hello Captain, my name's Melody."

"I've never met a mermaid before."

"Well I'm the mermaid princess but I've always wanted a human as my lover but father would never approve."

"Then you can come away with me, I'm sure my first mates would love to have a new friend!"

"But I can't!" without a word she suddenly leaped into the water but misjudged the depth and began impaled on a sharp crag. Tearfully she reached her bloody hand out to Hiei, "My love...if only we had more time."

"MELODY!" Hiei called out with tears in his (all three of his) eyes.

He then pulled out his former katana which had been transformed into a pirate's sword, "I will never leave you my love!"

"Didn't he just meet her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, Hiei's not even human and what good would a boat do to the mermaid? Hell, she made it to the beach so why didn't she just hook up with some guy? This shit doesn't make any sense!" Yuskue yelled.

"In afraid so," Kurama said, "This is quite troubling and if the plot holes weren't enough, it seems as though Hiei's about to kill himself."

Megamind stood up and clawed at the force that restrained us, "I'm so sick of stupid fanfiction with weak Mary Sues that doesn't make any damn sense!"

The force field seemed to melt away, leaving Hiei standing in a tree with an empty bird's nest upturned on his head. He blinked, shook his head to rid himself of the nest, then sheathed his katana. "If any of you so much as think of what happened, I'll personally gut you and leave your remains for the birds."

Immediately Megamind ran forward and once more attached herself to him as she wiggled and blushed.

Everyone could feel the cartoon sweat drop fall but then turned their attention to me.

"Make it stop! I don't wanna have any crazy stuff happen to me!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be making goo goo eyes at any of these guys," Yuskue added.

I held up my hands, "I came here to warn you guys I don't know how to stop it, that's Megamind's job."

She held up her head but didn't release Hiei (who simply scowled), "No, Koenma said he told you, don't even try to pin this one on me!"

"So who the hell knows what to do?" Yuskue exclaimed and I bit my lip then my gaze flickered to Kurama and I turned red. He met my gaze and seemed apologetic yet wary. Feeling bad but elated I looked at the ground.

"Well as long as nothing-"

"KYYAAA!"

We all sharply turned and Kuwabara groaned, "Not again!"

Megamind was had both her arms pinned up against a tree while Hiei (who was somehow shirtless..again) trailed up her shirt with his hand.

"Hey, not while I can see!" I yelled but nothing came out.

Alarmed I tried talking but no sound was apparent. I looked around and saw that the others found themselves in the same situation. Out of nowhere a deep voice began to narrate:

_His body language spoke wonders in the way he seemed calm in his own territory yet smug as if he had won a large victory._

Hiei was indeed smirking as he gave Megamind a smoldering look that had her red and enraptured.

_In a way he did, he knew she'd never escape, even though she wouldn't have tried. _

_Megamind_ pressed herself eagerly against his bare chest yet-

_See how he held her forcibly against the rough bark of the tree; how his arm brushed along her side..._

Hiei's hand left slightly red marks as he traced patterns on her rapidly appearing skin. Megamind squealed breathlessly as her shirt continued to climb higher and higher. He replied, "Hn."

_His face pressed into her pulse point poised before—_

Hiei neared her and I saw a his tongue trail along her neck before I angrily grabbed my pen and not bothering to open it, wrote into the dirt.

The voice paused and Hiei seemed frozen a few inches from her neck where he had paused after he had licked her. While Megamind wiggled excitedly, eyes sparkling with happiness and cheeks burning away.

_...Well I suppose you get the idea._

Suddenly they came to their senses and Hiei jumped away from Megamind who was frozen against the tree, her legs shook as she slowly slid down too far gone to function.

I gasped then glared at Hiei, although before I could respond I felt soft fingers brush along either side of my neck as Kurama wound his arms in front of me and pulled me into his chest. For a moment I stopped breathing completely, distracted by his sudden actions and uncaring if this was just a fanfiction's influence.

"Your resourcefulness is inspiring..." I felt him rub his head tenderly against mine, my heart beat so loud I feared he would hear it.

"Perhaps I should also make use of what is around me?"

Before I could so much as sigh he quickly turned me around and stared deep into my eyes, with a shock I realized his eyes had turned red, "You do look quite lovely."

I thought I would die when he smoothed one hand behind my back and dipped down while pulling me toward him, so we were flush against one another.

He gave me a coy smile although his cold behavior seemed more appropriate with Yoko but I was hardly complaining, "In fact you are quite ravishing..."

He wound his hand into my wavy brown hair and cradled my head as he gently turned my head to the left. I felt him nip my ear and I felt my legs go weak. I pressed against him, trailing my fingers over his chest although when he sharply pulled my hair, my hand fell limp.

I whimpered when I felt his hot breath on my neck then Hiei called out, "Kurama you idiot, don't bite her."

I was suddenly turned around so I faced Hiei and was able to see Megamind who hadn't recovered yet. Although my attention was quickly diverted once Kurama held me in front of him, his left arm around my waist while his right hand trailed along my neck and dipped into my collarbone, "Why not, Hiei? You may posses the dragon of the dark flame, but it is I who possess the dark soul! For I am a vampire!"

I abruptly turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Before he could respond Yuskue called out and Kurama moved so both of use could see everyone, "STOP! It's hammer time!"

My eyes bulged as Yuskue began to dance with Kuwabara held a random boom box on his shoulder. The familiar theme blared through the speakers as Yuskue dropped to the ground to break dance.

Kuwabara broke free of the force to call out, "Yurimeshi! Cut it out!" although he was unable to stop shaking his hips while holding the boombox he continued, "STOP—"

There was a sudden darkness before a stage appeared in between two trees. Yuskue continued to dance to his music while Kuwabara waltzed onto the stage... in a dress? He also wore a blonde wig with thick makeup plastered on his face, "Stop! In the name of love!" he sang shrilly into a conveniently placed microphone.

In desperation to escape the noise I tilted my head and pleaded with the sexy Kurama, "Make it stop, bite me."

His red eyes flashed as he sunk in his fangs and I hissed at the pain. I felt him drink from me while I saw Hiei look over at Megamind then near her. She somehow found the strength to latch onto him and once more she was against the tree except now she had her legs wrapped tightly around Hiei's waist. Distantly I heard him growling—

* * *

><p>"Had enough of this madness? Well I would hope so. This class is a first rate case of fangirldom run rampant in a story."<p>

A hand was raised and the instructor nodded, "Well what about those two girls, they tried to prevent the crazy fangirls from doing anything."

Another girl spoke up, "That's not true, they said they didn't know anything!"

The instructor nodded, "Very good, but notice how none of you used their names? That shows that even the main protagonists were Mary Sues."

Gasps filled the room.

"Yes, other than the vague description of their hair colour and a few instances in which their names were used, both protagonists remained dull, predictable, and flawless. They swooned the moment their idols showed minimum interest in them."

"What about Kuwabara and Yuskue? They didn't do anything," a student asked.

"Exactly, they weren't meant to do anything other than further the plot or they would have if there was a plot to begin with," the instructor answered.

"But you stopped midway, we don't know how the story ends," another student complained.

The instructor raised an eyebrow, "That's all we have on record, the author was so sickened from the bad reviews the story was discontinued."

"Yeah, it didn't make sense. I couldn't tell what was going on. All of a sudden that blonde chick who hangs off of Hiei, Mega—something or the other, can rip through force fields. Then later on that other chick, the first person's point of view one, knew to write in the ground with some magically appearing pen to change what the narrator says."

"It made sense!" someone argued, "Obviously the crazy fangirl's had their fanfictions coming to life which interrupted the normal flow of things. The author was trying to prove that they were sick of the sucky plot holes and the crazy 'out of character' way the main characters' acted."

The instructor spoke up, "Then look how their character's progressed—in fact, you can't because they _didn't_ progress. The author became sidetracked and lost sight of the main point. In an attempt to add intense rising action the author neglected any character development or realistic events."

The class was silent as they took in the spoken words while the instructor walked to the front of the room where the chalkboard read "Random Fangirling 101".

"I hope all of you fangirls can take into consideration what you learned today to better your fanfictions."

A student raised her hand then spoke without waiting for approval, "But I don't blame the author, I want Hiei to pin me against a tree!"

Similar desires were blurted out and the instructor sighed.

"That's all for today, class dismissed."

The squealing and chatting fangirls quickly exited the room leaving the instructor and silent, unnoticed assistant alone.

"That was a good try, Instructor," the assistant said.

The instructor frowned, "I hoped to make a difference in fanfiction, change how fangirls' wrote. Is it even possible to write a fanfiction with a plot, character development, realistic scenarios, and good description anymore?"

"Why does it matter so much, Instructor?" the assistant asked.

"Fangirls like them, the crazed irrational ones, have unrealistic desires which muck up any chance of a true story...If that's what the fangirls crave: fantasies of fluff and sweet words from out of character idols, even unrealistic yaoi...Well that's what the producers will start to make and soon all of our shows and movies will be garbage!"

"But Instructor, during this whole fanfiction within a fanfiction nothing has changed. You haven't even revealed your gender! You're a Mary Sue and so am I! This fanfiction doesn't have any purpose!"

The instructor nodded, "Oh but it does...It's a brazen cry to rally up true writers against lovestruck, irrational fangirls in hopes that someday, author's won't have to write silly oneshots to make a point. I have hope that one day...someone will learn from this poorly written story which only strengthens the emphasis on the author's part. I believe that the act of wild desperation that is this fanfiction will be remembered and its first hand lesson will not be forgotten..."

"Are you done with your long and over dramatic yet well founded soliloquy?"

The instructor looked at the assistant with as tears threatened to fall but then nodded and lead the way out, turning off the lights, and closing the door.


End file.
